Carrie
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: Carrie is a senior in high school, but is also a severely misunderstood social outcast. She is tormented by bullies at school, as well as an abusive, religious zealot of a mother at home. However, she possesses a hidden power that even she cannot truly understand, and it will be made very clear on prom night. Based on the Stephen King novel "Carrie," as well as the 1976 adaptation.


**Disclaimer by Darwin: The author undoubtedly does not, I repeat, does not own The Amazing World of Gumball. He, just doesn't. He does however, own the story which is about to unfold before your very eyes. Be forewarned, might ya' be... this story contains some graphic imagery, both in a bloody way, and a private parts way... at one point, both! Anyways, you'd best start reading before I begin to ramble...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Carrie<strong>

**2:25 PM**

**On a Monday**

**Elmore, ME**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span> Gym Showers & Carrie's Flower**

_***RIIIIIIIINNNG!***_

**Seventh period gym class had just concluded at Elmore High School, and the only thing standing between the students and their precious households was a good rinsing. Every youth rushed in from the practice football and soccer fields to be the first ones to hit the (non-co-ed) showers. Gumball and Darwin Watterson, the best of friends and closest of brothers, were the first guys to make it back inside. They sprinted their clothes off, grabbed a bar of soap each, and began soaping down in the hot, steamy, aquatic goodness, with clouds of humidity soon forming around their waists. Moments later, the other guys came storming in. ****After the mist intensified, the two turned to face each other and conversed about their day as the hygienic process continued.**

"Dude, Penny and I are meeting up after school. We're going on a romantic little stroll, together," Gumball proudly proclaimed, puffing out in chest. Darwin smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Bro, tell me how it is that you were able to hook up with her, again. She's like, the most notoriously beautiful girl at this school."

"Well, you gotta remember that I'm one of the starters on our varsity team, and she's captain of the cheer squad... I'm pretty sure we were destined to stay a couple, not to mention the chemistry we've had since middle school!"

**Meanwhile, the girls in the room beside them were exponentially more anxious to rid their bodies of the sweaty garments, which stuck to their frames like flypaper. Carrie Krueger, a young woman who was only months from hitting the treacherous age of eighteen, strolled to her locker to peel off her shirt and athletic shorts. She was a rather soft, gentle creature who kept mostly to herself. Her uncanny seclusion led to a couple instances of hassling from the other girls, but it had never escalated to anything beyond nitpicking and name-calling.**

**She gazed into the mirror on the inside of her locker door as she unhooked her bra strap. The fibers from the inside of her cups peeled back like band-aids from having hugged her sensitive, perspired breasts for nearly an hour in the springtime heat. As she slid her panties down around her ankles (also having to be pried from her fragile, innocent womanhood), she used her free hand to cover her chest. Despite not being flat-chested, she was still rather self-conscious about her naked body, feeling that she wasn't up to par with the rest of her class. The final undoing of hers was the little skull hairclip tucked in her hair, which she removed and put inside the locker before finally closing it. In this scenario, she often felt feeble and exposed.**

**All she wanted to do now was find a free shower to cleanse herself in peace. Scanning around with her uncovered eye, she discovered a vacant spot in the corner, o****bscured almost entirely from view, exactly how she preferred it. Away from girls like Penny Fitzgerald, who unknowingly made her significantly more insecure about her size. **

**She slowly trudged to the shower area with a fresh towel in hand. Slinging it over the shoulder-height privacy wall, Carrie then proceeded to turn the handle on the shower almost to the hottest setting. Lifting the bangs out of her face and taking a silent deep breath, she became lucid from the moment the pristine droplets rushed out to make contact with her smooth, pale, sensitive skin. The clear spray, bounced off of her breasts and scattered across her cheeks as she ran her hands back through her soppy mop, feeling ever so free from the constant stress of her everyday life. If she wasn't forced to, she would never choose to leave. She always felt more free in the confines of a shower than in the entire wide world. Nothing matters behind a shower curtain. A cloud of impenetrable steam materialized around her, transporting her beyond her known existence.**

**The steamy fluid accumulation cascaded down the front of Carrie's nude figure like an Amazonian waterfall, past her elegant bosoms, down to calmly soak her delicate vulva, and piddled around her in a puddle that hugged her feet until the drain siphoned it away. She closed her eyes and allowed her hands to explore and venture wherever they felt fit. Leisurely, she smiled and caressed her bare hands all around her front side, loving the mere sensation of her palms. She was never uncomfortable when she was by herself and herself alone. There were very few worldly pleasures that pleased her more than the simple touch of her own flesh. She let out a squeak of laughter and joy as she turned to let the water stride down her backside.**

**She then grabbed a nearby bar of soap from a dish and began sudsing her stomach. After having as much enjoyment as possible come from that particular region, she began working on the inside of her legs, and then soaping up between the cheeks of her ass, feeling so blissful warm and internally gratified, particularly when her knuckles inadvertently brushed against her soaking, soft, tender anus, which excitedly puckered up even tighter, and the soap bar skimmed her equally hypersensitive undercarriage, which trembled mercilessly upon bubbly contact. Her insides felt of a heated, blissful cream as she hugged herself. Carrie almost yelped in astonishment as the overwhelming self-arousal practically ravaged her body. Unfortunately, it was all about to come to a crashing, burning halt.**

**After Carrie fumbled around a tad with her smooth navel, she then spread her legs in excitement as she prepared to cleanse her most sacred crevice. as her hand sluggishly approached the entrance, she felt a foreign churning in her groin. Her eyes shot open from the surprise and looked down, clasping her genitals in shock. However, it wasn't until the blood began to stream down between her legs that she freaked out. Her vagina felt as though there was some beast trapped inside, attempting to fight its way out, and she thought that it must've been from some sort of internal hemorrhaging. Panicking, she was torn from her escape and thrown back into the harsh, clammy locker room. The bar of soap slipped out of her hand and thudded onto the tile in slow-motion.**

**"_Help me!_" **She shrieked helplessly. Carrie yanked her towel from the wall and ran through the crowd of almost fully re-dressed teenagers towards her locker. Penny was standing at her own personal locker with some friends as Carrie sprinted up in desperation. "_**Please, for God's sake, help me!**_" She accidentally pressed up against Penny, leaving a smeared, bloody hand print on her shirt. Mortified, Penny tried to contain the flailing girl. "_**I think I'm bleeding to death! Save me!**_" A crowd swiftly formed around the two.

"No, you're not! You're- on your period?" Penny restrained Carrie against a row of metal doors, but the young lady found a way to wrestle free. She stumbled backwards down the corridor and tripped onto an elevated shower floor, landing hard on her bum. Masami floated over to Penny and immediately knew what must've occurred.

"Oh my God, Penny! Is she _**serious?**_" Penny didn't respond, for she was paralyzed with anguish. She felt horrible for poor Carrie, but came to the conclusion that there was nothing that she could do to make her relax. Masami turned back to face the girl, naked and humiliated, curled up on the unforgiving tiles with a bloody rag of a recently-fresh towel as her only shield from the others. She started laughing maniacally. "It's just your period, Carrie! You need to plug it up!"

**Immediately after those words left Masami's lips, a chain reaction unfurled. About a dozen of the girls in the locker room strutted over to the storage unit for all the feminine hygiene products, such as tampons and maxi pads, and stormed back over to the crying schizophrenic on the ground. Now, Penny was paralyzed in disbelief.**

"_**Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!**_" The crowd chanted excitedly as they pelted Carrie with a monsoon of tampons and pads. The chanting didn't let up. As a matter of fact, it only intensified. Carrie began to bawl her eyes out as she curled up into as tight of a ball as she physically could. She went from adoring the moment, to having it be torn out of her heart, spat on, and mercilessly stomped on with cleats. She felt raped, in a way.

**The multitude unglued only when Coach stepped in to interfere, shouting to dismiss the masses. Penny remained petrified with surprise for an extra couple of seconds before turning away. All she could wonder was as to how those girls, many of whom were her friends, could be so evil to someone so knowingly vulnerable. The thought plagued her mind as she caught a ride from Gumball home, and silently observed the dried, crimson hand print on her torso.**

**She called off her walk with Gumball. She couldn't muster up the positivity to have a comfortable stroll. He understood.**


End file.
